


Nostos

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Raleigh, 'home' has always been an amorphous concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "there's no place like home," left for me by the ever-lovely driftingwolf over on Tumblr. <3 Hope you feel better soon, sweetheart.

For most of Raleigh’s life, _home_ had been his family. They’d moved around too much when he was little for any one location to become more than just a house or condo or too-fancy hotel suite.

Then Mom died, and Dad abandoned them, and Jaz vanished after they signed up for the Academy, and so _home_ became simply _Yancy._

And he lost that, too, eventually.

Wandering the Shatterdome at ass o’clock in the morning, too wired to sleep even without his incessant insomnia, Raleigh felt the first trickles of contentment he’d had in God knew how long start to filter in. The familiar echo of bootsteps on metal plating, the distant hum of generators, the low-level hum of a working Shatterdome that never truly slept…

He’d underestimated just how much he missed it while on the Wall.

Eventually, Raleigh’s feet brought him to the elevated walkways near Gipsy Danger’s berth in Scramble Alley. He braced himself against the railing as he stared out at his jaegar.

_Better than new,_ Mako had said. Raleigh could believe it; there was no sign anywhere on Gipsy that she had ever gone up against Knifehead, and her hull had been polished to a brilliant gleam. He remembered falling in love with her when he and Yancy first saw their new jaegar after graduating, and she didn’t look half as good then as she did now.

Raleigh smiled softly. Tomorrow, he had to pick a new co-pilot, like it or not. But he had _his_ jaegar, the one that made his heart brim over with pride, and he was falling in love with her all over again.

With Gipsy, maybe he would be all right after all.


End file.
